hubroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hub World Locations
Hub World Map The Hub is where Portia's own realm, where individuals dragged about many different verses are taken, some by choice some not and then must spend their lives there. Abbey Lane By day Abbey Lane is the business district, where everyone goes to work. By night Abbey Lane is the downtown heart of the Hub where most of the biggest parties are taking place. In a nutshell Abbey Lane represents the heart and soul of the Hubs city life. Camp Avalon A Summer Camp for those still going through High School. It offers a host of games and activites, lots of wildlife exploration, next to the shore so fishing and kayaking are common past times. It's woods however also tend to be haunted, or cursed, leading a number of ghost stories or rumours of some crazed killer being in the area. The Church of Portia A large cathedral dedicated to the God of Passages, a god attributed to the creation and presence of portals in this world. While the people are friendly (almost unnaturally so), and mass runs almost every day, the building itself has in recent time, felt ‘off.’ Fynch Hospital For the times where a Hub inhabitant's powers or magics aren't enough to treat an ailment or injury this Hospital is present for those in need. Due to the often supernatural nature of the inhabitants though Fynch Hospital is often understaffed and with large sections left abandoned. Which has given way to a lot of smaller unrelated groups hiding out in the building. Gateway Temple Reverse to the Church of Portia, the Gateway Temple is a place of serenity and peace. Officially it seeks a more passive observation of the Portal and how things work, and is the host of a number of cultural festivites. Unoffically it's also a common spot for sight seeing by people enjoying the atmposhere and a get away for those who seek to study or practice in silence. Grass High A High School for the students in the Hub World, hosting a large number of extra curricular activities after class hours as well. At night there are night courses for Adults looking to refine or expand their learning. Grass High is rather well funded, having top of the line rooms, equipment and staff (usually). It technically has a dress code, but that's hardly enforced given how many powered individuals live here and although boarding is an option it is not mandatory. Historian An immense Library full of books and wonders of all sorts of topics both magical and mundane in nature. Most of it's works are open to the public to read and take home, a but few records of more secretive or outlawed knowledge is sealed away deeper inside. Protected by a series of puzzles, riddles, magical traps, creatures and a sort of maze. There are only a few Authorized members who have been granted the ability to bypass these defenses. Moohn Park A large open field with the occasional gazebo and a small forest. Many people come here to relax and enjoy the outdoors. Picnics and festivals are commonly had here, and there are a variety of small food vendors as well. Nero Stadium Although Nero Stadium does have a Stadium it is in fact far more than just that. It is an elaborate set of buildings meant to host just about any type of brawl or competition imaginable. It is constantly having shows and matches going on, and bets are always being made. Anything from a brawl, a car race, the olympics, chess matches. Anything that be viewed as a competition can be hosted at the Nero Stadium for the world to see Pacific Square The general shopping plaza of the town, hosting a variety of stores and entertainments for people to go to. You can usually find just about any type of food and other product being sold here. Shrine of Seven Days The headquarters of the Seven Talisman Onmyoji, a group that directly opposes the Cult and negative influences from portals. They possess the Right Arm of Portia. It's comprised of seven main heads, all powerful warriors from other worlds. The Shrine is only accessible at night when the moon is at its highest, providing light in the darkness. The Seraphic Gate A bar and small inn found in the center of town, whose only staff consists of Silbe, Historia and Terry. They serve a variety of drinks alcoholic and not, and provide resting rooms for those without a place to stay. The basement cellar is also an entranceway to the Underground Dungeon, a hellhole of monsters that guard the portal when it remains dormant. Town Hall Where most of the law making and legal governance of the Hub takes place. Most of the day to day business is handled by the currently elected Mayor, while bigger and more serious matters often calls upon a small council to discuss, the council consisting of the Mayor, a few frequent members and a few visiting members related to the specific matter at hand. Vista Beach A place to relax with sand under one's feet and the sound of waves in the distance. People will often surf, waterboard or play Volleyball here. And late at night bonfires aren't an anomoly. The beach is overall rather safe, though it's avised not to go too deep in the water alone due to what may be lurking there. Category:Locations